User talk:Grande13
Welcome Skin I love you for changing the skin to a default. That old one was driving me crazy, I almost had to disable it personally. Thanks! ;) ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 09:53, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Partial Terms Obviously there is no rush, but I was curious on your thoughts on where to slide Partial Terms... into the episode order. At the very end of broadcast episodes for season 8, or if its likely to be on DVD Vol 8, at the end of the last episode on that list? (Somewhere between Quagmire's Baby and Hannah Banana is what I'd guess.) Since episodes will continue to air long before the DVD comes out I'm leaning toward the very end of season 8. --Buckimion 16:01, 14 August 2009 (UTC) well im thinking maybe adult swim will air it before the the season ends next year, but at this point its all speculation. I say we just put it toward the bottom of season 8 as well for now, at least until more news becomes available Grande13 16:12, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Shoutout Hi Grande I was wondering if you watch the boondocks and if you do could you check out the wiki I created for it. Though it is still growing. --ArchieAndrewfan3001 02:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC) user page How do i prevent the public from editing my user page? Robertbobbobby 20:20, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Thenoahman Although it may be a moot issue since I haven't seen him in awhile, I had originally banned Thenoahman for vandalism similar to what was on your page until we had a discussion and he claimed he'd accidentally left his account open on a public computer at school. Part of our conversation is on his talk page. I'd warned him to be careful and lifted the block and there have been no further issues since. I also advised Robby above that I had protected his page against unregistered users but that was as far as we could go without blocking him as well. --Buckimion 06:41, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good, if you want to unblock anyone go ahead as I trust your inputGrande13 23:08, May 10, 2010 (UTC) How can you leave your account open on a school computer? I wouldn't go on here on a school computer. It sometimes doesn't have school-safe stuff! Whatever. Robertbobbobby 23:47, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Unjustified locking of article The Phineas & Barnaby article should not have been protected as my change to it was to remove an obviously incorrect bit of information. Try Googling the history of the bicycle and you will find that the Penny Farthing type these two are riding was in fact the first to be called a bicycle, and the invention by Von Drais, although a forerunner of the bicycle, really wasn't one as it lacked a crank, pedals, or chain and wasn't called a bicycle or even a velocipede (the French gave it that name in the 1860s). Another editor, I think Buckimion, has unjustifiably locked the article and before that unjustifiably reverted my legitimate edits. Infobox Hi, I'm a recently new editor here. So, how would you like for me to create a new infobox for you guys? I know my way around most code, and won't stuff it up, so what do you say? You can go see Family Guy Wiki:Sandbox to see what I've done. --Will k 01:50, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Galleries Ever thought about adding a gallery for each episode guide in order to add screenshots and other pics of Family Guy episodes? The Fair use license this wiki follows limits the number of pictures that can be posted to those to simply illustrate a subject discussed in detail in a page description. Images must be placed with descriptive text on a page and Fair Use does not cover adding galleries to simply load images for fan use. FOX does provide us with a limited number of promotional images for each episode with the understanding that we will eventually only use what is needed. --Buckimion 07:15, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Family Guy Viewer Mail #2 The copyright database is showing Family Guy Viewer Mail #2, production # 9ACX19. However, the page goes directly to the original Family Guy Viewer Mail and I am unable to move the original back to #1 to separate the two. There appears to be a coding error with the # sign under the current software. --Buckimion 13:16, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Should we just remove the # sign from both titles? Grande13 04:17, August 7, 2011 (UTC) That's what Wikia said to do as the pound sign is an invalid symbol. Both titles are now listed as Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 1 and Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2. --Buckimion 10:37, August 7, 2011 (UTC) can i be moderator Hello! Yesterday I left an edit on the "Barely Legal" page which should have been put on the page for "Road to Rupert," concerning the mistaken "goof" labeling of Stewie & Brian's physical movement from one point in time and space to another point a foot or two in front of it. The site still maintains it to be a "Goof." As someone with a long history of involvement with narrative and what it "normally" does or doesn't do without an accusation that the author]s\ are in error (PhD in American & English literature, 20 yrs post-secondary employment), I protest the "goof" designation of the idea that two characters, while the camera wasn't watching, can, could & did move a small distance forward, because I protest the idea that everything a character does must be displayed in a narrative concerning them. Does Stewie scratch his nose when we're not looking at him? I say we cannot possibly know one way or another unless he comments on the subject. To suppose that any character, while having a conversation, cannot step forward a foot or two and remain there is not supportable by attention to the laws of movement in the factual universe, nor in any fictional universe of discourse that involves graphic versions of humans, nor in the FG universe. This is why those who jump up & down behind reporters speaking on camera say "Hi Mom!": because they know for a fact that if "Mom" were to see the reportage, (S)he'll see whoever's saying "Hi!" Joe Swanson, I believe, does this in one FG episode. Characters & people in the physical world do it all the time. Such a thing is only considered a continuity "goof" if the movements demonstrate a violation of rationality or cause & effect. Since screen-shots were added yesterday in an attempt to prove this a "goof," there are now examples of Stewie/Brian's having stepped forward in two separate media. Neither of them testifies to the proper classification of this movement as authorial error, although the words do try to provide a reason for a reader to see it that way. They fail, because nothing in the example even comes close to violating cause/effect. The lack of error asserted can easily enough be verified. Go through all FG's episodes & pick out every one wherein characters move the positions of their bodies, hands, heads, fingers,or anything while the camera isn't looking. They do it all the time! Is it an error to suppose that Peter actually exited his home at some time when we weren't watching (because the camera was elsewhere), and that that's how he got to the Drunken Clam? Was Quagmire forced to stay standing on his lawn instead of going back into his house, just because the camera didn't show him doing it? (There are cameras, of course. In the beginning of one episode, during the entry-song, Stewie even gets a cameraperson to turn the thing off, presumably for liability's sake). Thank you for reading. Grande13 is currently inactive. see my response to your statement at Talk:Barely_Legal. --Buckimion (talk) 21:55, November 17, 2017 (UTC)